A Love that Never dies
by majesticeagle1399
Summary: Alex, Silver, Kris and jasmine are like a breed of superhuman.So are the shadows. Alex has wings btw. the shdows want to take over wizards, then Alex and her breed, then humans. Alex falls in love with a certain hufflepuff. but suddenly everything changes


AUTHORS NOTE! I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER! BUT FOR THE RECORD I DO OWN ALEX SILVER JASMINE AND KRIS! THEY ARE MY CHARACTERS! THANX REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED :D

Cedric P.O.V

We had just been freed of the O.W.L exams by a firework display by Fred & George Weasley, and Alex of course. What would a firework display be without fire? We didn't have any real lights on, all we had were candles and fireworks for effect. Alex was on fire, literally. She was high up in the air, her wings stretched out for maximum effect. She was having fun, so was everybody else. Who wouldn't be happy, being freed of the hardest exam of the year? Students were cheering, getting on brooms, just having fun.

Suddenly, Shadows were in the room, like a thick black smoke surrounding the students. Many had time to run before Alex had made all fire go out, leaving the room pitch black. I could hear people screaming, the students must be terrified.

"Quiet!" A voice yelled. "Unless you all went to get killed I suggest you all shut up!" Knowing Alex wouldn't use that tone on just anybody, I assumed it must have been Silver.

"Alex," Silver said, obviously not caring if the shadows heard. "Do a fire drop in three," she said.

Alex showed no sign that she'd heard, but I knew it was only so _they_ wouldn't find her. Suddenly, Alex was on fire again, dropping in the center of the room, sending five shadows flying to the corners of the room. They were good fighters, that's why they boarded here. For those of you reading this, that has no idea what's going on, let me explain. About a year ago, Silver, Alex, Kris and Jasmine boarded here, because we had problems with the shadows. They are inhumanly strong, and so fast, you couldn't see them run. Each can control one of the four major elements, and maybe some extra abilities.

The shadows are a breed of human, they can shift into a shadow like smoke, they are deadly strong and fast and they want to take over. They want to kill Alex and the others first because they are the only things getting in their way. Anyway, the shadows weren't scared, there is no way in hell they would get scared, but it's not like they die in light, but they enjoy being in the dark more.

"Come on," Alex said. "Come and get me."

They listened to her. All at once, two or three shadows were surrounding her, but she was too smart for that. All at once she did a blurry dance, avoiding all hits coming toward her.

"Come on now," she said teasingly. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"

She kicked one of them in the chest, sending him flying across the room. She avoided all hits, and slammed one into the ground, leaving one circling her.

One tried to lunge at her, but she ran, and then she was gone. Suddenly, she was on top of the shadow, enclosing him in flames. As she was standing, one tried to come at her from behind, but Silver took care of that one. Then, more shadows tried to attack Silver, and Kris stepped in. In a matter of seconds, we had a war on our hands. The only thing I wanted to do was go get Alex, and get her out of there, get her out of danger. But, I knew she would never do that. She would never walk away from a perfectly good fight, especially if the ones she loved were in danger.

A shadow tried to come at me from behind, and just when I was ready for it to launch at me, Alex snapped its neck from behind. She was going to run toward me, check if I was ok, but a shadow attacked her from behind. I guess that's how they fought, the element of surprise. The shadow took her down by her torso, sending her sliding across the floor. I recognized him as Felix, the head of all shadows son. As he pulled out a knife, I didn't care if Alex could handle him, I ran. I shoved him off of her, hoping the knife hadn't come in any contact with her skin. As I tackled him, I was successful in knocking the knife out of his hand.

"Oh, feisty aren't you lover boy?" Felix asked, grinning like a madman. "Well, I doubt you'll be as energetic when we kill your precious little bird."

"You aren't going to touch her," I snarled. Oh yeah, forgot to mention something kind of important. I am desperately in love with Alex. It happened almost a month after they started boarding. Ironically, we met in a fight.

_Flashback_

_ There were four shadows outside the school, waiting to attack. Being Alex, she had noticed everything. She was trained to notice every escape route, every hiding spot, everything. She had noticed these shadows, and grabbed the nearest student, which just happened to be me. The headmaster had explained about them, so I knew that she was far more deadly than she looked. As we fought, I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. She felt it to, and the relationship had grown from there. _

_End of flashback. _

As I fought with Felix, I noticed that the shadows seemed to be multiplying. As I wondered where the professors were, it hit me. They had planned everything. From the moment they realized Alex and the others were here. What better time to attack than the O.W.L exams? All the teachers out of the building, except one that watched the students. The shadows had made quick disposal of Professor Umbridge when they arrived.

Felix was laughing like a madman, as he pulled me back, and held my arms behind my back, so I couldn't move. The room seemed to go silent as Eric walked in. Alex was standing in the middle of the room, as every shadow held someone back from fighting. He seemed to carry a death quality about him as he walked straight up to Alex. Oh god. No. No, no, no, no! I tried to fight but Felix, as calm as he seemed, wasn't loosening his grip.

"Nope," Felix said. "You're not going to go in there and save her. You're going to watch her die. You hear that? We're going to kill her." He was a madman.

"I swear to god if you touch her-"I started, but was cut off.

"Save it for when she's dead," Felix stated.

I could only watch as Eric approached her. Then I thought, _Alex was a good fighter, she has dealt with him before. She could do this._

"Long time no see," Eric said, as if seeing an old friend.

"We were taking a vacation," Alex replied.

He laughed. "You didn't actually think you could hide from us, did you?" He asked.

"Actually it was _us_ that came to find _you_" she said coldly.

That was the last thing she said to him. He launched himself onto her, and she kicked him off, sending him flying a few feet away. Alex is NOT the type to run from a fight, but today, she wanted to get us out. She took her chance to try and run up to Felix, but Eric grabbed her waist, and threw her back, sending her to the floor.

"Now, that's a problem," Eric said, slowly walking over to her. "This is our fight," he said. "And if you try to run, I'll kill someone every time you try."

"How about this one dad," Felix said, shoving me, enjoying the game. "They seem to care about each other."

"Ah, young love," Eric sighed. "You know, I love when my enemies fall in love. It makes them more vulnerable, creates one more weakness."

Eric walked over to me, and pulled out a dagger. "How about I let you off with a warning," he said. As he said this, he shoved the dagger into my arm. The pain was horrible. It was like my arm was on fire. I tried not to let my pain obvious, for Alex, but I guess I failed as I saw the look on her face. That was her fear. Her one fear was that she would fail being the leader, and someone would get hurt. Suddenly she was gone, and once again the room went black.

"You really shouldn't have done that," she said from somewhere, her voice deadly.

Eric only laughed. "That a girl Alex," he said. "Come get me."

Suddenly, I felt Felix being pulled off of me, and Alex was talking in my ear. "I can't tell you how sorry I am," she whispered.

"I'm fine," I said turning to face her, holding her face in my hands. "But I swear if anything happens to you," I sighed, closing my eyes. "God, just be careful."

"Don't worry about me," she said her smile deadly, her bright green eyes glowing. I gently kissed her, before she flew off again.

I wondered where Silver, was, but then I remembered that she was probably being held back, like everyone else.

"Silver, Kris, Jasmine," Alex said from somewhere. "Jail break when I say, then help anyone you can."

She started fighting with Eric again, this time more violently. She dodged a punch then kicking him in the back of his leg bringing him to his knees, only for him to get back up, and flip her to the ground. She flew up, and in the middle of the huge room, she let out the command.

"Now!" she yelled, and all at once, I heard a few shadows being taken to the ground. I heard a sickening crack, and faintly saw Silver run across the room, only to disappear into the darkness. Kris and Jasmine stayed where they were. Alex stayed where she was in midair, in total darkness. Eric must have grown tired of her staying up there, because he took shadow form, and slammed her into the floor. Hard.

I heard a deafening crack, as one of her wing bones must have snapped. She was left on the floor, gasping in pain, as Eric regained human form. I felt sick to my stomach, seeing Alex, weak as Eric walked over to her. He grabbed her throat, and slammed her head on the floor. It was sick.

Alex turned her head toward me, her pain obvious in her eyes. Oh my god, no. I was finally able to break free from Felix (thanks to help from Silver) and ran over to her.

"'Alex," I said. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "Oh god, I'm going to get you out of here, I'm so sorry love."

I gently picked her up in my arms, seeing she was too close to unconsciousness to stand, let alone walk. I could hear Silver, Kris and Jasmine circling us, making sure I got Alex out. This was easier said than done. There were way too many of them, they made it through our barrier easily.

"Alex," I whispered. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I need you to fly. I know your hurt, but right now you need to get out. I can't let him hurt you anymore."

"No," she said weakly. "I can't leave you here, if I leave, I'm leaving with you."

I sighed. I knew that probably wasn't going to work. She is not the kind to run away from her fears. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder, ripping me away from Alex, sending me into a wall. Alex dropped to the ground with a thud. She gasped in pain, as she landed on the same broken wing. I watched in terror as Eric pulled out a knife.

"Cedric!" she screamed my name, as the knife went straight into her stomach. A numbing pain shot through me as I, watched her writhe in pain. Suddenly, Eric and all the other shadows in the room disappeared. I ran, as fast as I could, dropping on my knees to soon and sliding next to her, holding her head in my hands.

"Alex," I whispered in horror. Silver was by my side in a second.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

All of the students were crowding now, waiting to see what was wrong. Silver stood.

"Everybody back off," she snarled. "Alex has been badly hurt, stabbed in the stomach." She didn't need to tell them twice. Everybody took a few steps back; all had scared expressions on their faces. Silver rolled up Alex's shirt to reveal the wound. It was bleeding badly, and some of it was almost black. Silver noticed it to. She lightly touched the area around the wound, and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Shit!" She muttered.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked, terrified that things could be worse than they looked.

She didn't hesitate to tell me. "The blade of the knife was poisoned," she said.

No. Oh god no! She's going to make, she's got to make it out of this.

"I don't know what it is, but it's deadly, I've dealt with it before."

I was terrified. "Well fix her! If you've dealt with it before, you know how to cure it, right?"

She nodded her head grimly. "The last person that I've seen with this stuff," she hesitated. "Died."

"No!" I yelled. "You can't let her die." I grabbed her by her shoulders. "She can't die Silver," I whispered, hanging my head, letting go of Silver. No. She couldn't. I would not let her die. "I thought I'd lost her once, I can't lose her again."

I focused back on Alex. I held her hand, more for my comfort that for hers; just knowing that she was alive.

"Alex," I said gently. "Alex love, I am so sorry, so, so sorry." I kissed her forehead, closing my eyes, hating myself for what happened to her.

"I love you," she cried. "I'm so sorry love."

I gently held her in my arms as her beautiful green eyes dimmed, as she stopped breathing.

"Alex!" I cried. I tried CPR for lord knows how long, tried longer than necessary, to save her. If she died, I died.

"No." I cried. "Please god, no! " I felt hot tears run down my face. "Alex love, come on, you can't leave me! Your strong, come on, you can do this." Of course, I got no response.

"I can't lose you Alex!" I screamed, kneeling over her, closing my eyes. "You can't leave me!"

I held her lifeless, bloodied body in my arms. She was deathly pale, her eyes closed.

"No!" I screamed. "No! Alex, I love you," I sobbed. "Please, no, no, no!"

"Please!" I screamed. "I can't lose you, I need you, come on angel, come one!" I rested my head on hers, sobbing, begging.

"Please," I whispered. "Please, please, come back to me baby, please."

Then I thought of something. Of course deep in my mind, I knew it wouldn't work. But I would do anything so tried it anyways. I gently kissed her cold, lifeless lips. It was when she didn't kiss me back, didn't even move, that I knew. My Alex wasn't coming back. She was dead. I don't know how long I sat there, crying, screaming. Eventually I tried kissing her again, but of course again; nothing. She was my sleeping beauty. Only she would never wake up.

Eventually the Professors showed up. I didn't know why they didn't come earlier, but then, I really didn't know anything anymore. I was numb with pain. Professor McGonagall came over to me and asked me what was wrong with Alex.

"She's dead," I said, no emotion in my words.

"What?" the professor asked, a shocked look on her face. "Surely there must be something we can do; I mean how long ago did she stop breathing?"

"Must have been hours ago," Silver said slowly standing.

"And you've stayed here this whole time, not doing anything?" The professor asked.

"I can't leave her," I said, again; no emotion.

"Cedric," McGonagall said. "She's dead, you just said so yourself! You need to give her up, so we can see how she died."

"They killed her," I said numbly. "I could have gotten to her faster, could have saved her, done something, but they," I stopped, tears forming in my eyes, as I started to cry. "_He_ killed her."

"Diggory!" McGonagall said. "What are you going on about?"

"They _killed_ her professor!" I screamed. "I could have _stopped them_ I could have _saved her!"_

"Don't mess with him professor," I heard Silver whisper. "He loved her, more than you could ever imagine. He can't handle the fact that, he could have done something. But really, he couldn't have. They were never going to stop. Cedric cannot accept that, he needs her, and she needed him. His mind cannot handle any of this. Please just let him be."

I didn't say anything. Because I knew it was true. I couldn't handle the fact that she was_ gone. _And it was because _he _killed her. But it wasn't true that there was nothing I could have done.

"That's not true," I said quietly. "There was something that I could have done. From the moment Felix pulled out that dagger, I should have known. They were planning it the whole time. Maybe if I hadn't let Felix get to me, just stayed near her, I could have protected her more."

I was supposed to be her protector," I whispered. "I was supposed to love her unconditionally, and I failed." I once again, held her close to me.

"I love you Alex and I can't tell you how sorry I am," I cried.

"Oh dear," McGonagall said, a sad look on her face. "Cedric," she said softly. "I need you to give me Alex."

"No," I stated.

"Cedric," Silver said sadly. "You need to let her go," she stopped as her voice broke. "She is gone." As she said this, she was pulling me off of Alex, holding me back, as Professor McGonagall picked up Alex.

"Alex!" I screamed. "No, no I need her, I need her!" Silver was crying as she held me back, as I was struggling to break free.

"No! Please!" I screamed. "Please I can't lose her! Please!"

"Alex," I cried. "I'm so sorry love, this is my entire fault!"

I screamed, kicked, yelled, did everything I could think of to stop them to bring her back to me. I eventually gave up, as I realized that they had just taken her away, and they weren't going to give her back.

"I love you Alex," I whispered. "I can't lose you."

Third person P.O.V

Cedric caught a fever a few weeks later. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and when he did he had vivid nightmares of a certain green eyed girl screaming his name as she died in his arms. Cedric died at 12:30 one week later, his almost grey-blue eyes not closing.

According to the school nurse, he died of infection from the stab wound in his arm.

At the funeral, held in front of the whole school, Silver spoke for both Alex and Cedric.

"Ah, man. What to say about Cedric," she said, after speaking about Alex. "I didn't trust him," she laughed darkly. "I thought he was playing with Alex's emotions just to get to her. She was a pretty girl. The black hair, green eyes. I had warned him so many times about, how if he ever hurt her, in any way, I would rip out his insides and feed them to the wolves. But then, about a month after we came here, there was another fight.

"This time, it was at the lake. Since her main element was fire, she became very weak if soaked in freezing water. The Shadows knew this. They ah," she paused. "They threw her in, and waited to see if she would come back up. She did. She collapsed though, as soon as she got out actually. I've never seen the kid so worried. He picked her up, brought her inside, must have put like five blankets on her, and held her. He asked me how bad this could get, and I told him.

"She could have died. He cried. Later he told me that was the first time he ever cried, and I believed it. He was a tough kid. Anyway, when she actually woke up, he told her that he was so afraid that he was going to lose her. Kissed her and all that, really touching moment. I remember this day so much; because that was the first time he told her he loved her. And that was the day that I believed it. I came to the conclusion that, they were meant to be together.

"When the shadows showed up, Alex was determined to fight, while Cedric, was determined to get Alex out of there unharmed. Well, she wasn't going to leave until either she had won, or until she had everybody out. Cedric was one hell of a fighter though. When Felix had her pinned down with a knife in his hand, Cedric didn't care about anything else, he only cared that Alex wasn't badly hurt. And then, Eric shows up. He and Alex fight, and when Alex tries to help Cedric, Eric stabs him in the arm. Bad move. She was pissed off, and good lord I'd hate to be the one to get in her way.

"Alex started giving off commands, as she and Eric fought. Suddenly, he had Alex on the ground, with a broken wing. She looked over at Cedric, and I think that's what started it. Cedric tried to break free, but he was too focused on Alex, so I pulled Felix back, and the kid ran. He picked Alex up, and then we were there. We tried to hold of as many shadows as we could, so he could get her out safe. Then, Eric was there, grabbing Cedric's shoulder, and sending him flying into a wall. That's where he thought he could have done something.

"He thinks that he could have gotten up faster and stopped Eric like he did with Felix. But he couldn't. I saw how hard he hit that wall, and I was shocked to see that he was still conscious, let alone able to walk. And then," she paused. "He had to watch as Eric drove that knife straight into her stomach, and pull it out again. The worst part was she screamed his name as the poison of the blade started coursing through her veins. Then the shadows all just disappeared. He was by her side in a second, just terrified.

"When Alex died," she paused as her voice broke. "He tried for an _hour straight _after she stopped breathing to save her. He held her dead body on his arms, his hands bloodied. Then he started to scream. His screams, oh god, he wouldn't stop screaming. They were horrid, terrifying, loud screams. He screamed mostly about Alex, and how he needed her, loved her, how sorry he was. His screams are what will haunt me the most, for the rest of my life. The look on his face when it all clicked together in his mind, just heart breaking. That's how I know, he truly loved her. How he felt once she was dead.

"He started to slowly go insane. He couldn't comprehend the fact the she was gone. He sat there for hours just crying and screaming, begging and pleading for her to come back. Even though he knew it wasn't possible, his mind couldn't take it. Even when they came to take her away, he still held on to the impossible fact that she might come back, come back to him. When I had to _hold him back_ when they took her body away, it was the worst part of the whole thing. It's like I could feel his heart-break.

"The nurse says that he died of infection? No. Definitely not. Like I said, he was a tough kid. An infection wouldn't have killed him. He always said he couldn't live without her. Now, I believe it. He told me once, that if Alex ever died, that either someone would have to kill him, or he would commit suicide. Cedric did not die of an infection. Everybody knows that if your soul mate dies, you could die with them. That's what happened to Cedric. No, he didn't die of an infection, nor did he need to commit suicide; he died of a broken heart."

As Silver went back to her seat, she cried, harder than ever before. Not only because Alex had died, but also because of the tragic love story that came out of it. She cried because of all the students in this room that honestly couldn't care less. As professor McGonagall went up to talk, she realized that she couldn't take much more of this. She couldn't sit here, while everybody else sat here talking about these two people that most of them hadn't even known. As she walked out, she ran into a few students in the hallway. Being that the funeral was happening now, she couldn't help but overhear what they were saying.

"I bet that Cedric kid didn't even care," one of the kids said.

"I think they planned something, to make it look like they were in love," another one said.

Then the first one spoke up again. "Who cares, I think they deserved to die anyway."

She didn't let them go on any longer. Silver ran straight into the first one, sending him flying across the hallway.

"And what exactly do you think, you ungrateful little bastard," she spat, holding him to the floor.

He didn't respond, just looked at her in horror.

"What do you think!" she screamed at him.

He laughed nervously. "I think they never even loved each other. Just made a plan, to cover up the stupid stuff they've ever done. I heard that before that group of freaks showed up, they just went and killed anyone they thought was a shadow, what does it matter to you?"

She grinned evilly. "I just happen to be one of those 'freaks'," Silver said. "I was Alex's best friend.'

His smirk turned to a terrified expression. "Well I –I mean," he stammered.

"Shut up!" she yelled, slowly standing, keeping him on the ground. "You know nothing about love. You were not there when she _died_. You were not there when he tried to _save _her and whole _hour _after she stopped breathing. You were not there when he was screaming out how sorry he was, and how much he loved her. You were not the one sitting there watching as Cedric screamed and cried, because he thought it was his fault. You were not the one who watched Cedric go insane because he had lost her. You were not the one who had to hold back Cedric as he screamed for Alex to come back to him as they took her _dead body_ away. You are not the one who had to listen to Cedric's horrifying screams and sobs because Alex was _dead._ You are not the one who had to speak at _their_ funeral. And you sure as hell are not the one who had to deal with the fact that he _died_, because Alex had been killed," she sneered pulling him off the ground, and shoving him against the wall.

"So you put yourself in his situation," she hissed. "Imagine falling in love. You love this beautiful girl so much, you would die without her. Then a fight breaks out, and all you can worry about is her, you barely even care when it's you that gets hurt. And then, she gets stabbed, and you're all the way across the room. You gently pick her up, as to make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore. You watch as she dies in your arms, her breaths become short and labored. She tells you she loves you, while you sit there despising yourself, because you think there was something you could have done." Silver is starting to cry, tears building up, threatening to spill.

"And then, she dies, and you start to slowly go crazy. You sit there with her dead body trying to save her for an hour straight, when you realize that she's not coming back. And you sit there with her in your arms for hours, as you scream and plead for her to come back. You apologize because you think you have failed her. You are going insane as you realize that she is not coming back. And then, they come, to take her away. You don't want them to take her, you need her, so you scream some more. You apologize to Alex for _failing_ her. And then, one of your _friends_ your trusted _friend,_ holds you back, as they take her away." She threw the kid on the ground and walked away, crying.

A few months later, she goes to visit their graves.

On Alex's grave there were only three words. _His sleeping beauty._

On Cedric's grave it read: _Her protector, until the very end._

Silver P.O.V

_Dream_

_ Cedric and Alex were sitting on a blanket outside staring at the stars. (Something they did normally after exhausting fights with the shadows.) Or rather, Cedric was staring at Alex, and Alex was asleep. He liked watching her sleep. It calmed him, knowing she was peaceful. Only suddenly, it wasn't peaceful. Alex was suddenly thrashing and screaming in her sleep. Cedric grabbed her arms and held them down, his grey eyes full of worry as he leaned over her, trying to wake her._

"_Alex," he said worriedly. "Alex love, wake up!" He let go of her arms and gently shook her shoulders. Her bright green eyes fluttered open. She had started to cry. Cedric picked her up and held her in his arms. _

"_Alex?" he asked worriedly. _

"_I'm ok," she said tiredly. "It was only a nightmare."_

"_You scared me love," he said softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_It was horrible," she cried. "I was in a room with Felix, and, and," she paused._

"_Do you not want to talk about it?" he asked softly._

_She ignored him and kept going. "I don't really know what happened. I like blacked out or something. But when I woke up, they told me you were dead. At first I didn't believe them, but then they led me into another room, and," she stopped as her voice broke. "They showed me your body." She erupted in sobs, shaking her small frame. _

"_Oh Alex," he whispered. "I would never leave you like that," he said, holding her face in his hands. "I promise you, I will never leave you."_

_She looked into his eyes, and they were shining brightly with love. Of course she believed him, how could she not?_

"_I'm sorry I scared you," she said quietly. "I mean I never knew I could get so worked up over a nightmare."_

"_No," he said. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. You were scared, it was a bad dream. Everything is ok; I am right by your side, always."_

_He rested his head against hers, closing his eyes, kissing her forehead. _

_Suddenly the scene changed. His head was still rested on hers, he still held her in his arms, only they were in the great hall, and Alex was bleeding badly, not moving, not breathing. Cedric was sobbing, begging Alex._

"_I can't lose you, I need you, come on angel, come on!" He screamed. "Please!"_

"_Please," he whispered. "Please, please, come back to me baby, please."_

"_Alex," he cried, "I'm so sorry love, this is my entire fault!"_

_ As her bright green eyes, dimmed and closed, his grey ones were filled with anguish and pain. Suddenly, I was staring into those grey eyes. They were normally happy and bright, but now they were stormy and full of tears, with clear obvious pain, that would never truly go away. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I couldn't look away from the storm._

I awoke with a start. It had been about four weeks since the wedding. _Wedding? What am I talking about?_ Then I remembered. They had never gotten the chance to get married. They had both been killed. Alex had been killed by the shadows. Cedric had died from the pain of never seeing Alex again. As silly as it seems, there was no other way he would have just let himself go without a fight. It had been four weeks since the _funeral._ I had been having nightmares like this ever since I ran into that kid in the hallway. It had just previously hit me that I would never again see Alex and Cedric kissing in the hallway, never threaten Cedric about hurting Alex, or see Cedric worry about her in a fight with the shadows.

A memory suddenly hit me. It was weird, that it just popped up all of the sudden. It happened not long after the lake incident, maybe a month or so after. It was the first time I saw them kiss...

_Flashback_

_ It was raining. Great. There were quite a few reasons why I hated rain. One, was because Alex couldn't take it for too long without passing out. Two, it always seemed depressing. Also, it was cold. I was walking from the great hall to the Gryffindor common room, when I saw the main entrance doors burst open. I saw Cedric walk in with Alex in his arms. My mind jumped to the worst conclusion when I saw they were both soaking wet. But I relaxed, as soon as I heard them laughing. I decided to stay where I was. He set her down so she was standing._

"_That was really fun," Cedric laughed._

"_I told you it would be," she said. "Silver and I used to do that all the time when we were younger." Instantly I knew what she was talking about. When we were maybe 14 or 15 we would go out in the rain, and see who would last the longest. Of course I would always win. Anyway, whoever lost would have to do whatever the winner told them to do._

"_I still can't believe that you tricked me like that," he said teasingly. _

"_Sorry," she said with a grin. "If you know you can't win fair, always cheat." She paused. "But now I'm seriously cold, so let's go." _

"_Maybe I can help," he said. He gently pressed his lips against hers, and I watched as they kissed. It was kind of cute actually, even though I wasn't really one for romance. _

_A couple of hours later, I confronted her in the common room._

"_I saw your little kiss in the hallway today," I said taking a seat next to her. _

"_You did now?" she said. "Enjoy the show?"_

_I laughed. "By the way, what did he mean when he said that you tricked him?" I asked._

"_Oh that," she said smiling. "I pretended to pass out, so neither of us would win."_

"_You should do that to him," I said with a grin. Then I was serious. "He really loves you, doesn't he?"_

"_I hope he loves me as much as I love him," she stated. "But I would think so, you should have heard him outside, when he thought I had blacked out." She smiled. "It wasn't good to hear him so upset, but it was comforting to know that he cares that much." _

_End of flashback_

Yeah, I guess I would miss Cedric too now that I thought about it. At least he didn't have to live without her. I went to see him when he was sick, before he died. It was like seeing a ghost. He looked bad enough being sick, but the fact that he didn't have Alex anymore only made it worse. He was deathly pale, he was getting thinner and thinner every day, and he wouldn't talk much either. He never smiled, couldn't sleep either. I remember I walked in one day, and found him screaming in his sleep.

"No!" he screamed. "Alex, don't leave me!" Of course it was about Alex.

I was alarmed. The school nurse was just sitting there to, not doing anything.

"Do something!" I screamed. "Wake him up!"

She nodded her head. "I've done everything. I've even given him a drug that's supposed to make you have a dreamless sleep. Nope. Poor dear screams every time he can sleep about that girl. I've grown used to it."

And then there were his eyes. When he's awake, his eyes which used to be laughing and bright, or stormy and sad, showed no emotion. Instead of the warm grey they used to be, his eyes were now like stone, cold and unchanging. But at the funeral, I noticed something.

His face was almost peaceful. So was hers. In fact, I could picture them, right now, instead of staring up at the stars, staring down from them, or rather her staring down while he stared at her. It was then that I came to this conclusion.

Their love was a love that never died.


End file.
